The Surprises We Find
by NightmaresofRed
Summary: This story has Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, with some original characters. What happens when a wanderer, an average joe, a demon and musician get together to save the world? Some interesting things I must say...sorry I stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

This story uses Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho and all original characters. My friend Jess and I own the original characters but Hiei belongs to the creators of Yu Yu Hakusho. Tell me what you think...thanks. Also all towns are made up by me.

NightmaresofRed

Explanation of Characters

**Hiei**-warrior-red eyes, black spiky hair, white bandana, 5'4"

**Kaera**-animal tamer-shoulder length hair and its spiked on the top, have a skirt that goes to the knee with a slant and it has feathers on it and the shirt does too, have a pet falcon and tames falcons, blue-green eyes, blue highlights, likes nature and animals, 5'3", staff, talks to animals

**Kirya**-artist-paranoid, weird, clumsy, goofy, Corathir's childhood friend, lives in Inilan, sapphire blue eyes 5'3" wavy blonde hair that goes down to my waist with and red tips and a dusting of freckles across my cheeks and nose, tattoo on shoulder that is silver stars with a blue crescent moon behind it, cream tank top cream shorts a gold belt that has cream train and light brown sandals, 2 gold bracelets on her upper arms

**Ariali/Ari**-wanderer-black hair with silver tips, electric blue eyes and 5'2", knee length skirt that is pointed, and then long sleeve top with slit sleeves thats white, brown boots, silver bracelet that winds around upper arm, belt that is loose and holds sword

**Corathir**-hero-brown hair, brown eyes, 5'7"-strong will power, clumsy, goofy, trustworthy, only one that can wield the legendary weapon, tan pants, black boots, black tunic, belt

**Pyro**-villan-5'6" has tall spiky sharp red orange and black hair thats 2ft off his head he has bright red eyes and black markings around his eyes and he is the prince of Vandranin, in love with fire, dark red cap, black shirt, red orange and black pants (looks like fire)

**Zythar**- lord-ladies man, smart-long black hair with green eyes, 5'5"

Ariali's POV

I sighed as I headed out of town, pulling my dark blue cloak over my head. I touched my sword to make sure that I still had it with me. I looked at my surroundings and paused. The Halani mountains stretched up ahead of me almost touching the night sky. I decided that I needed to camp before I passed out from exhaustion. I sat in a nearby clearing building a fire, to scare off any animals that might be thinking of me as a snack. I saw that the moon was full and gasped in alarm. Pyro always lit villages on fire when there was a full moon. I stood up and looked down at the town that I had just been in an hour before. The town was engulfed in flames. I silently cursed Pyro and gathered my belongings and started to run toward the village in an attempt to save some of the people. It wasn't their fault that Pyro was a psycho, among other things. I just prayed that at least some people would be alive this time, unlike last time. The image of charred bodies flashed through my head as I cringed.

I could feel the heat from the burning town and I came upon its gates. Guards outside of the town stopped me in my tracks. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The taller guard asked. "I'm going to help the people inside." I said with no emotion, trying to shove my way through. "No your not, those people inside should burn." The other guard told me. "What!" I screamed surprised at his reaction. "Those people are not worth saving." He said. "You have to be kidding me!" I yelled shoving one guard out of the way trying to enter the town. I heard a blood curdling scream come from the village. As I looked at the two guards, I could tell that they were completely serious. My jaw dropped in amazement. "What's going on here?" Another male voice asked. The captain of the guard had come. "Sir, this woman wants to help the people in the village." The older guard said saluting. "Bring her with us, she'll be put to death in Maluzo." The Captain said binding my wrists together.

I stared at the captain in complete shock, I couldn't believe how cruel they were. "On what charge sir?" The younger officer asked. "She burned down the city." The captain said smirking cruelly. "What! I didn't burn the city! You sick bastard!" I said regaining my voice as I struggled against the ropes. "It's our word against yours." The Captain said laughing evilly. As I lunged at him, one of the officers hit me over the head. The last thing I saw as I hit the ground was the village engulfed in flames. Flames that I would gladly jump into, if it would end those peoples misery. But he would never let me, he wants me to live, so he can torture me by burning everyone that I ever knew. God, how much I despise him!

Kirya's POV 

I sat in a tree swinging my legs in the air. The sound of my orcina drifted into the air as I watched the sunset. The wind blows softly through my hair as I realize that there is something hanging in my face. I open my eyes to see a giant black spider hanging inches away from my nose. "AHHH!" I scream loudly, ending up loosing my balance on the tree branch and falling forward. I mumble oh great, just what I need as I crash to the ground, head first. I jump up as I realize that the spider is on my nose! My eyes widen as I jump around wailing my arms in the air screaming and trying to get the disgusting spider off me.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF" I yell now in tears from having a spider on me. It falls off and I squish it with my broken sandal. I look at the squished spider in disgust as I wipe it on the grass. I walk over to my orcina to find it cracked. I sigh and head back to the village shaking and pale from my spider incident. I know that my hair is probably a mess and clothes are filthy but I continue walking to the village deciding if I should tell Corathir. He'll probably make fun of me I say to myself as I try to fix my broken sandal.

Hiei's POV 

After killing another pathetic excuse for a demon, I wipe my bloody katana in the grass. I hear a girl arguing with the guards, but I can't make out her face without revealing my hiding place. I can't hear what they're saying but by the way that she is trying to shove her way past, it seems that she wants to get into the town. I block out the screams of the burning people as I try to concentrate on their conversation. I watch her argue with the guards awhile longer and then the captain comes up to them. Now she's in trouble I think amused at the situation. The two guards salute the Captain and tell him something. He looks at the girl and then begins to bind her wrist together. She seems in a state of shock as her looks like she looking out into the town. She regains her voice and yells loudly "What! I didn't burn down the city! You sick bastard!" The Captain laughs evilly and says something to the girl. She lunges at him but before she can reach him, one of the guards knocked her over the head with the hilt of his katana. I watch her fall to the ground as I notice a sword strapped to her side.

They begin to drag her out of the city and toward the capital city Maluzo, which was about a day away. My curiosity get the better of me as I follow them into the forest, trying to see why they would want to blame the burning town on her. I knew she didn't burn the city, I had seen who had set fire to it. A man that was 5'6" and a couple of inches taller than me. Flashback He had black hair with an red-orange tint. His hair was spiky like mine, which made him look taller than he actually was. His eyes were bright red and he had a black markings around his eyes. As I saw him burn the town I tried to attack him think that he might be some sort of a challenge for me. As I drew my katana he vanished, giving me an evil smirk. Then suddenly the whole town burst into flames, my house going with it. End of Flashback I shook my head clearing my mind as I crept after the guards and girl. I'm going to get that man, I vowed. He is the only opponent who seems worthy of my skills and I knew that I would find that man and kill him with my bare hands.

Corathir's POV

I looked up at my friend who came running into the store. "Corathir! The Priest of Demangil is here!" He says panting. "What? Since when?" I asked standing up. "He just got in. There's going to be a parade for him. Come out and look!" He says running back out into the street. I ran after him and saw crowds of people on either side of the street. "What's he doing here?" I asked him. "How should I know?" He said shrugging and looking back into the street. I looked as well and saw an old man, sitting on top of a horse. He had red robes outlined with gold thread. He looked at the crowd and waved. I stepped out a little further so I could get a better look and then tripping on the stone road, I feel right in front of the priest. His horse stopped right next to me.

He got off of his horse and bent down to help me up off the ground. Taking his hand I stood, noticing that I was shorter than the priest. He smiled at me and said "You are the chosen one. You must keep Pyro from stealing the Blade of Endless Flame." "What!" I asked shocked. "The Blade of Endless Flame could destroy the world in the wrong hands, but save man-kind in the right. You have the will-power. You must travel to Maluzo, there you will find others that will join your quest. " With that he got back on his horse and began to ride away. I starred at him in disbelief, until he turned around and said "Your fly is undone!" And then rode away. I fell to the ground in shock as the crowd laughed. How am I going to explain this to Kirya?

Kirya's POV 

As I walk down a dirt road towards the city, I try to fix my sandal. I pass a priest and I stopped to look up at him and he stopped in front of me smiling. "Your part of the group." He says smiling again. I starred at him blankly trying to decide if he was crazy. He could tell by my blank stare that I had no idea what he was talking about so he said "You will be joining a group they have a hero, a warrior, a wanderer and a animal tamer." "Ok..." I said deciding that this guy was definitely weird. I could tell he was getting mad as he yelled "Oh my god! You're as thick headed as that boy! Okay you will be joining Corathir on a quest to get a sword only he can use and you will have people to help you and go travel to the place." "Oh cool, when do we start?" I asked. "Tomorrow." And he rides off mumbling to himself. Something about me but I just shrugged and began to skip into town. Unfortunately I end up tripping on a rock. Grrr! I swear it can out of nowhere!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm super sorry its so short...the next chapter is longer...I think...

NightmaresofRed

**Chapter 2**

(The Next Day)

Ariali's POV

When I finally woke up, I found that I was in a jail cell. Rats scurried back and forth, going through various holes in the stone walls. I noticed that I was chained to the wall by thick iron chains. I stretched slightly as my eyes got used to the dim light. The only exit was a wooden door with a small window at the top. I looked at my clothes and cringed. They had dirt stains and rips all over. Glancing at my side I saw that my sword had been removed. Cursing the government, I searched for a way to escape. Suddenly chaos could be heard from down the hall, people screaming and running. I looked up toward the door as it opened a second later. A man with red eyes, black spiked hair and a bandana walked into the room. He held his katana at his side, looking as if he was going to strike me. I starred at him without fear as he came closer. He lifted his katana and amazingly slashed the chains. I stood up removing the chains completely from my wrists then turned toward the man. "Why did you help me?" I asked as I walked toward the door. "It is none of your concern." He said with no emotion. I just nodded at his reply and walked out of my cell, checking to make sure that my cloak was still covering my face. As I stepped out into the hallway, I heard the yelling of guards to the left of me. Turning quickly I sprinted to the right, not even noticing that the man followed behind me. I looked in every room I passed, until I noticed the armory. I skidded to a halt and grabbed my sword from the table. Then sprinted back to the right and eventually came to a dead end.

The man was standing next to me as we faced the oncoming guards. There were about six of them coming at us with their katanas held high. The first guard that came at me was a young man, who seemed to have no idea how to work his katana. I slashed his chest and then stabbed him in the heart. The next two came after me with the same rage, but a little more caution. I sidestepped the first one as he ran into the wall behind me, knocking himself unconscious. The second guard charged at me as I caught his katana in mid-air. He shoved me backwards as I almost knocked into my rescuer. Suddenly I felt an immense heat behind me. I turned to find the man shooting fire at one of the guards. I starred in amazement thinking, he wields fire just like Pyro. I turned back to fight to fond the guard running toward me again. I caught his katana with my sword and then kicked him in the groin. He double over in pain as I stabbed him in the back. I turned to find the hallway empty and my rescuer done with his three guards.

I ran down the hallway, sure that there would be more guards on the way. I came to the street and stopped, adjusting my eyes to the daylight. I heard shouting coming from behind us, so I ran in a nearby inn, hoping to find a hiding place. As we entered the inn everyone looked up from their meals, but returned as my rescuer glared at them. I heard the shouts of guards as I walked into the inn trying to find a way to pass myself off as someone else. I walked over to a girl with wavy blond hair with red tips and a boy with brown hair sitting across the table from her. I sat down next to the girl and said "Can you hide us for awhile?" I asked. She looked at me for a second trying to see my face beneath my hood. "Sure. Who are you running from?" The man answered looking at us. "Does it really matter?" My rescuer growled at him. "Not right now, but later on it will." He said looking at the girl. "You might want to take off your hood." My rescuer said to me narrowing his eyes. "Why?" I asked glaring back at him. "Because you look suspicious." He said. "Fine." I said as I pulled my hood down and sighing as the guards voices faded in the background.

Hiei's POV

As the girl pulled down her hood I realized that she wasn't a girl at all but a young woman. She had black hair with silver tips. Her skin was tan and her eyes were electric blue. She had a tattoo around her left eye (if you want to know what the tattoo looks like, look at my elf picture!) Then I realized that it was similar to the man who set fire to the town. I looked at our companions and taking in their features. The young woman had sapphire blue eyes, wavy blond hair with red tips and freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was wearing a cream tank top, shorts that had a train attached to the back and a belt. She stood about 5'3" and had brown sandals on her feet. The man that was with her had brown hair, brown eyes and stood about 5'7". He had on a black tunic, tan pants, black boots and a belt around his waist.

Kirya's POV 

I was having a nice little chat with Corathir, unfortunately he won't let go of the spider incident. Grrr! Suddenly two people burst into the inn. A girl wearing a cape came over to our table after looking around and asked if we could hide her and her companion. Being the nice person that I am but the guy with gravity deifying spiky hair was rather rude after they came out from their hiding spot. The girl had taken down her hood to reveal black hair with silver tips and electric blue eyes, she also had an unusual tattoo around her left eye. They sat down and I finally asked a question that had been bugging me. "Why do you guys want to hide and what's your names and can we trust you and how does your hair stay like that? It's so spiky!" I asked them very fast as I poked the man with red eyes hair. He just glared at me and continued to stare across the table. The man with the gravity defying black hair spoke saying in a harsh voice, "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk far to much?" He said glaring at me with narrowed eyes. Corathir, being the immature jerk he is starts laughing and says through laughs "Trust me I've been telling her that for years but she doesn't listen. I leaned over and smacked his enormous ego filled head. Corathir said rubbing his head "What was that for?" glaring at me. I just glare back and says to their new companions "You still haven't answered my questions that I'd like to be answered. The women with the black hair answered hesitantly "Well my name is Ariali and this is..." "Hiei" The man answered. The women, or Ariali as I had just found out said "We're running from the guards. It's a long story to say the least, well the trust question depends on if we can trust you in return. And as for the hair question...you'll have to ask Hiei." I looked up at Hiei hoping he'd answer me but he just gave me a look, which I assumed was a no.

Ariali spoke up again "So whats a young couple like you up to?" I blushed hard and Corathir spit out his drink eyes going wide. Corathir stammered between laughter "Me and Kirya together?" I said offended slightly. "Corathir you make it sound like a bad thing to be stuck with me." I said sadly still red. Corathir stopped laughing seeing the sad yet embarrassed look on my face, seeming to feel a little guilty and said "I'm sorry but thats not what I meant and you know it we've been friends ever since we were little. Come on cheer up!" He smiled trying to get me to smile with him. Ariali said feeling bad "I'm terribly sorry I assumed that you two were together." "Nope we're just friends." I told her smiling. Corathir said "Yup and we're also on a quest too." Hiei looked up from his blank stare and asked. "A quest?" As soon as Corathir opened his big mouth I knew he was going to say something about it so I dove across the table and covered his mouth but not before he got out "You the priest said that I need to get the blade of..." I glared at him wondering how stupid he could be and whispered to him " Shhh! You idiot we're in an inn where people can hear us. Do you think you want word to get out where we are here for!" Ariali whispered. "The blade of endless flame..." All eyes turned to her in amazement and confusion. Corathir pulled my hand from his mouth and asked "You know about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Narrator's POV 

(The remainder of the story will be like this for making it easier for the writers.)

Ariali nodded looking down and biting her bottom lip. "It used to be part of my tribe, many have searched for it for various reasons. In a good soul's hands it can suck up even the most dangerous of fires, but in a evil or corrupted soul it can have unlimited fire that could burn the world." Kirya looked over that Corathir with shock on her face. "You better have a good soul Corathir" She said some what threateningly still shocked from hearing this information and hoping her dear childhood friend wasn't going to burn the whole world in the end. "Well it's hell of a lot better than yours so it's definitely good." He said with a grin on his face. Kirya responded by saying in a offended tone. "Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" "You know what it means Kirya." "I'm afraid I don't please tell me." "You're afraid of anything that crawls! True heroes fear nothing!" He said with a wide grin on his face. "So what if I'm afraid of bugs, at least my ego isn't bigger than my head!" Kirya said glaring at him.

Hiei sighed watching them fight, hoping that his head wouldn't explode from their obnoxious bickering. Both Kirya and Corathir shot death glares at one another from across the table. Ariali shook her head glad the focus of the conversation was off her then she turned to Corathir and said faintly. "I suggest you don't go after the blade." He turned his attention off Kirya and looked at her in surprise. "Why do you say that?" Hiei's attention was caught again and he looked up at her. "Do you know something you aren't telling us about?" Kirya looked at Ariali with a raised eyebrow forgetting all about her anger toward Corathir. "A priest told us to go after it...yet you say no...why?" Ariali stood up and pulled her hood back over her head. "I've said to much, just that the path you take will not be a friendly one if you go." Kirya said angrily "Well I'm sure it can't get much worse," she looks over at Corathir annoyed. "It'd probably be boring with out music!" she yelled at him rising from the table. Corathir stood as well. "You're not the one carrying the packs! You carry them with the spare ocarinas and you tell me how light they are!" Ariali walked out of the pub using their fight as a distraction to get out unnoticed. "Well it's not my fault you had to pack them so heavy and wouldn't even let me carry a few of the stuff!" Kirya yelled feeling her face go red with anger. Hiei glanced one more time at the pair arguing and mumbled under his breath. "They sound like an old married couple."

Walking out of the pub after Ariali following her at a distance trying to figure out why she was so bent on not having the man, Corathir look for the blade. He caught up to her and stood in her path starring straight at her as she paused in front of him with a blank look on her face. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked curious. "Just wandering from town to town, nothing new. And why does a fire demon such as yourself care so much?" She glanced up at him with her electric blue eyes as if daring him to answer. "Just out of curiosity and also wondering why you know so much about this sword. Also why that boy shouldn't get it." He said starring back at her with his intense red eyes. "I told you, my tribe once owned the sword and he doesn't know who else is after that sword along with himself. Now please move, I must leave." She said stepping toward him hand on the hilt of her sword. "Hn, fine." He said looking at her once last time before disappearing in into the trees.

Kirya looked at Corathir and then said quietly "If you didn't want me to come you should have said so, because it really seems like you don't want me here..."she looked down sadly at the table. He put a hand on her shoulder. "No that's not it...it's just I'm not sure about this whole saving the world thing myself. I want you here...you're the only one I know and can trust." He smiled at her squeezing her shoulder gently. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad that you can trust me and you are the only one that I can trust..." She looked to her sides noticing that Ariali and Hiei had disappeared "Do you think we scared them off?" He just shrugged and answered. "Probably knowing us." He grinned goofily and then picked up his pack. "We better get up to our room it's getting late." "I don't see why people are scared of us." She frowned but then shook her head and started heading up to there rooms, as he followed.

Ariali walked out of the town into a nearby forest and light a fire, remembering what had happened the night before cringing mentally. She rubbed her hands together leaning against a tree listening for any predators that might be close by. Putting her sword in her lap she closed her eyes briefly hoping that no more nightmares would come that night to haunt her conscious. Hiei watched in a tree near by as she made camp wondering if he should just sit and wait. Her eyes snapped opened and stood clutching her sword almost waiting for an attack, then she sighed and sat back down. He raised an eyebrow at how jumpy she seemed wondering what made her like that. After awhile she stood up and drew a circle in the dirt around her camp and it glowed silvery then died down making it seem that it was just a simple line. She mumbled under her breath and then fell asleep leaning against the same tree. He fell asleep wondering why this women was so paranoid and why he seemed so drawn to her as if by another force.

Next Day

Ariali woke up the high pitched yelling of a girl with blue-green eyes, blonde shoulder length hair with blue highlights, seeming to be wearing an outfit made of feathers. "This is Satan's doing! This magic is blasphemy! How dare it be in the sacred woods of Lord Zythar! He will flip his so called lid if he sees this devil's work! I shall be shunned!" Ariali jumped up gripping her sword. "Who are you?" She asked surprised at the young girl's sudden appearance. "I am the head animal tamer to Lord Zythar! You are a magical witch! How dare you bring such evil into these woods!" "What are you talking about?" She shrugged and laughed rubbing the back of her head. "I forgot...opps. My name is Kaera, and who are you?" Ariali stepped and broke the line in the dirt. "My name is Ariali nice to meet you." "Oh will you please come back with me to my lord's house?" "I guess." She said hesitantly wondering if this girl had some mental issues she needed to work out. Suddenly a huge crash was heard and Hiei stood up looking grumpy. Kaera burst out laughing while Ariali just shook her head. Hiei looked angry at the two girls. "What was all that commotion about Satan's works?" he glared. Kaera answered blushing, "sorry that was me, my employer doesn't like magic in his forest. You should come with us." She said with a happy grin on her face. "Why?" he asked not liking how perky this girl was. "Because he enjoys company, he's very lonely in his castle." She told him grinning broadly. "Ok..." he said a little unsure about all of this. Kaera skipped out of the woods into a nearby town with a huge castle in the center of it decorated cheaply with blue and red curtains. Hiei and Ariali followed wondering what was going to happen when they met her employer.

As the sun rose the next day still early in the morning Corathir was down at the bar chatting with the local inn keepers about the fables they had heard of the blade of endless flame. Kirya was still sound asleep in the small cozy bed that they had in the inn. Corathir burst through the door and yelled loudly "Kirya get up! It's time to leave for the next town!" "But I'm still tired!" she whined while rolling over, her back to him and glaring at the wall. "Come on Kirya! We need to find a map to lead us to the blade! You're awake already!" "Grr fine!" She yelled while getting out of bed. "Happy?" "Yes now get dressed we're leaving soon." "Ok. Where's the pack?" "Next to your bed." She looked down and said stupidly. "Oh... he he." She laughed a bit "Well leave so I can get dressed" she said while shooing him out of her room. Corathir left shutting the door behind him. Kirya sighed and got dressed and a few minutes latter came out holding the pack "Ready". "Good" He said and took the packed and walked to the next town over with Kirya following him. Once entering the town Kirya begs Corathir to buy her an instrument but no matter how much she begs he continues to tell her no. Kirya grabs the bag with the money in and runs through a group of people running past Ariali, Hiei, and Kaera. "Kirya stop right now!" Corathir yelled running after her and tackles her to the ground grinning. "I told you to stop." Kirya squirms but isn't able to get out from Corathir. "So? Please Corathir I have to play something! The quietness drives me insane and, GET OFF ME! You weigh a ton." Corathir stood up taking the money with him, "Kirya you can't spend all our money we'll need it for food and supplies." "But I'm not going to, and besides maybe I could play a sweet tune or a upbeat one to earn some money." She said slyly while nudging him grinning. "Fine," He said frowning and handed her the money to buy the instrument. She squeals with joy and hugs him. "Thank you!" She runs off excitedly and buys her self a harp and comes back with it. "See and look we still have money." She said waving the bag in his face pleased with what she had bought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaera started running toward a man who stood around 5' 5" with long black hair and emerald green eyes with a sly grin on his face. "Lord Zythar! How wonderful you're here!" Hiei looked over at the man whom was named Zythar and then over at Ariali not sure to follow or stay where he was. Ariali walked up calmly and held out her hand "I'm Ariali." Hiei followed "I'm Hiei." Zythar nodded "I am Lord Zythar and welcome." He grinned while kissing Ariali's hand giving her his famous smile that melted ladies' hearts. She stood there smiling politely and pulled her hand away. "Thank you." She said looking at him in surprise. Zythar smiled at her again and then his ears perked "Oh my, where is that beautiful music coming from?" he asked looking around. "I think it's Kirya" Ariali said. "Who's that?" he asked looking at Ariali. "A very annoying girl that doesn't know how to shut up" Hiei said bitterly. "Her" She said pointing to Kirya. Kirya was dancing a bit and playing her new harp happy as ever as a few passing byes stopped to listen and gave her some extra change for her performance. Zythar looked and saw her "Bring her here I want her to perform for dinner." Ariali frowned "You could ask her like a gentleman." Zythar chuckled and put his index finger under her chin "But where's the fun in that?" he asked smirking childishly. "Now Kaera please go get her." "Yes sir!" Kaera answered and ran to get Kirya and Corathir. Ariali pulled away from him wondering how egotistical this man could be. "See Corathir never under estimate me" Kirya smiled while she bowed and collecting her earnings as she saw a girl running towards them. "Ya ya ya" Corathir said rolling his eyes as Kaera approached them. "Will you please play for my lord during dinner?" Kaera asked smiling broadly. Kirya blinked in shock "Play for a lord?" she asked. "I'm not that good am I?" "Of course you are." She said smiling. "Now please come with me, he will pay you handsomely for playing." Kirya looked over at Corathir "Will it be ok?" "Ya as long as I can come along." Corathir said starting to walk toward the castle. "Of course you can." Kaera said leading the way to the lord's castle. Kirya followed Kaera feeling giddy she never ever gotten asked to play for someone like a lord before.

Meanwhile both Hiei and Ariali where inside the lord's castle being shown around. Zythar was giving them a tour while also flirting with Ariali putting on his most charming smile. He loved ladies and always said you can never have to many, though he was known for his many affairs over the years. At the end of the tour he showed them to the dinning hall. Ariali ignored his flirting and sat down for dinner looking at her ragged clothing wondering if she was a little to dirty to sit at a fancy table such as this. Hiei sat down at the table not really liking all this formality, thinking he stood out like a soar thumb. Zythar on the other hand was happy to have guest no matter what they wore and smiled at them "So, where are you guys traveling to?" "Just around for me." Ariali said beginning to eat.

Corathir burst in through the doors and sat next to Hiei beginning to consume large amounts of food. "Corathir stop being a pig! We're in a Lord's house! Where's your manners?" Kirya yelled at him shaking her head. Hiei looked over at Corathir as he ate priggishly and scooted away from him a bit. "Thank you for bringing her here Kaera," Zythar said flashing his famous smile at Kaera. Kaera giggled and blushed skipping from the hall. Ariali just rolled her eyes and asked "Is she on happy pills or something? She's way to perky." "I agree" Hiei said. Zythar chuckled "No she's just all round happy nothings wrong with that is there?" He asked. "Now then, Kirya..." "You know my name!" Kirya asked shocked. Zythar chuckled "Well Miss, Ariali told me. Now I whenever you're ready you can start ok?" He asked giving her his heart melting smile as she blushed. "Ok..." Corathir ignored them and continued to eat. Ariali put down her fork feeling nauseas from watching him eat. "Suddenly I'm not hungry at all." She said holding her stomach watching various foods fly everywhere. Kirya's eye twitched as she watched Corathir eat like a pig but then took out her harp and started playing. Ariali listened to the music and smiled, then standing up said "I'm going to get some air." Zythar watched letting the music fill his ears while smiling "Such beauty in the music as well as the musician." Kirya blushed at this comment but continued. Hiei nodded at Ariali and watched not feeling hungry. Ariali walked out into the gardens and sat on a stone bench thinking, wondering how much longer she had until she had to return to her normal life of hide and seek. Kirya ended her song glad she didn't mess up as Zythar clapped loudly commenting "Oh that was so B-e-auti-ful!" Corathir rolled his eyes and burped, patting his now full stomach. "Thanks for the meal your lordship." "Your very welcome" Zythar said smiling as he had a servant hand Kirya 100 lesos. (lesos being the currency, one leso equal to a dollar) "Oh thank you very much your lordship" Kirya said while bowing "Please call me Zythar."

Ariali walked back in and bowed to Zythar. "Thank you for your hospitality but I must be leaving." "Aw how come? Why not stay the night? All of you should stay" Zythar suggested. "I'd rather not be a burden you only have so many rooms here." She said leaning against the door frame holding a black rose in one hand. "Oh nonsense I have plenty of rooms and one of you lovely ladies could always share one with me." He grinned with a glint in his eye. She shook her head "I'd rather not burden you by sharing your room." She said politely trying not to offend him by denying his request. "Well I'm not gonna take no for an answer. Kaera show them to some extra rooms." Kaera nodded and showed Corathir, Hiei and Ariali to their rooms handing them spare clothes as well.

Zythar inched closer to Kirya saying "You're the lucky lady that I share a room with." He said smiling and leading her the way to his quarters. Kirya looked up at him shocked she thought he was joking "You're serious?" "Of course I am." He answered grinning and grabbing her wrist. "You should consider yourself lucky." "Hehe?" she said nervously thinking ahh. He gave her a pillow then laid on his bed smiling seductively at her. "Come join me" He said patting next to him. She slowly sat next to him hoping he wasn't going to do anything to her in her sleep. He put his hand on her leg and leaned in for a kiss. Kirya leaned back with a odd look on her face but slightly blushing. "Uhh..."was all she could say. He leaned in further wondering how he of all people could possibly be rejected. Kirya scooted back and ended up falling off the bed landing with a thud "Oouuff." Zythar looked down at her and eventually fell asleep. Kirya sighed relieved and fell asleep on the couch.

Next Day

As the sun came to its highest point, Hiei sat in the windowsill looking out at the town beneath him. Kirya, still asleep from the interesting night before being lazy and sleeping in. Ariali walked in the garden wearing a dress Kaera had given her, not to pleased to be out of her normal clothes. Corathir on the other hand was snoring away in his room, trying to sleep off all the extra weight he had gained from the large dinner before. Kirya sat up and yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes "That was a good sleep even though it was on the floor..." Kirya stood up and stretched and walked out of Zythar's room whom which he wasn't in. Zythar walked around his castle disappointed that he'd been turned down and looked up to see Ariali and walked over to her. Ariali wasn't paying attention, her back to Zythar looking at a fountain as a centerpiece of the garden. Zythar sat next to her "Hey Ari, is it ok if I call you that?" She looked up and answered, "It's ok if you call me that." "Good" he smiled back scooting closer to her "You know, you have amazing eyes..." She looked up surprised, "Ummm thank you." He grinned pulling her closer to him "You are very beautiful to." He said leaning in for a kiss. Ariali sat there surprised not even noticing him being so close to her. Zythar got closer to kissing her but she pulled back finally realizing what he was doing. He leans forward more determined to kiss her, Ariali blinked inching further back wondering why he was so persistent. "Why do you back away from me?" He asked frowning. "Because I hardly know you." "But girls would kill to kiss me" Zythar sits up and sighs. "Well I'm not like normal girls." She answered pausing from backing away. Zythar looked over at her "Ya I can tell, you and Kirya are the only girls that rejected me" he sighs sadly "I so wanted to kiss you two too." "Why?" She asked feeling bad for rejecting him. "Because you two are different then most girls" he smiles at her. She smiled back and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Zythar seeing this quickly turned and kisses her on the lips. Ariali pulled back surprised. "You turned..." "Of course!" he chuckled. She glared and stood up "I think I'm going to leave now." "Oh, ok then..." Ariali stood and walked back to her room and changed into her normal clothes. Zythar walks back inside happy with what he got away with. Hiei glared as he watched Zythar walk in for he saw the whole thing and didn't like it, but...he wasn't sure why...there was something about what happened that ticked him off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kirya sneaked into Corathir's room seeing him asleep and jumped on his bed also jumping on him "Wakey wakey eggs 'n bakey!" He jumped and landed on the floor, glaring at her. "I was sleeping!" "I know! But you did the same to me!" she yelled. Corathir stormed out of his room and ran straight into Ariali. She fell on the ground, a piece of paper sliding across the floor ending up at someone's feet. Kirya stomped after him and heard a crash and soon at her feet was a map she picked it up and opened it. Ariali leaped up and grabbed it from her hands. Corathir sat on the ground blinking trying to process what just happened. "Hey that wasn't very nice! And that's a map of the sword to isn't it!" Kirya asked eyeing Ariali. She folded up the paper and shoved it back into her cloak then started walking away. "Answer me" Kirya said putting a hand on her shoulder. She spun around "Yes it is, alright?" Ariali answered walking away again. "But we need it...Corathir she has a map to the sword!" Kirya said excitedly to Corathir. "What! Someone stop her!" He yelled getting up. Kirya runs to stop her but trips over a upturned rug and falls "Ow..." Ariali sprints toward the exit once she heard Corathir yell. Kirya gets up and runs after her. Hiei jumps from window sill hearing the commotion and walks right in front of Ariali. She skids to halt holding the hilt of her sword. "Move." She said in a serious voice. "Why?" he asked. "Because I need to leave." He looks and sees Kirya and Corathir running this way and looks back at Ariali. She jumps over him and runs out the door toward the forest on the other side of the town. "Nooooo!" Kirya yells panting and stops running catching her breath. Corathir comes up beside her clutching side. "Cramps are bad." "We're pathetic," she pants. "We are so out of shape." "I know." Corathir said wheezing.

Ariali appears out of nowhere looking at Hiei. "Give me my sword back." "Not until I know what's going on." "I have the map to blade of endless flame." She said stepping forward again, "Now give me my sword back." "Why don't you let them have it?" "Because it's not wise to go looking for it." "But why not?" Kirya asked. "Because you are not the only ones who know about the sword." "So? Wouldn't it be better if we got it first instead of someone evil?" Kirya asked puzzled. "He doesn't realize that others know about it, so he'll take his time looking for the map. By the time he realizes I have it I'll either be dead or have hidden the map where no one can find it." Hiei and Kirya asked "Who's he?" "He is not important, just that you have no need for the map. Now may I please have my swords back?" Ariali said getting nervous. Corathir spoke up. "We must find that sword, it's part of our destiny along with a wanderer and warrior. Shouldn't we find the sword inconspicuously? That way this he you're referring to won't know and we'll save the world." "It's better if you not get involved with the whole thing." Ariali said sighing. "Aww please? We came all this way from Inilan please don't make us turn back around" Kirya pleaded. Ariali frowned and then pulled the map out of her cloak and handed it to her. "Here but I'm coming with you for safe measures." "Ok!" Kirya hands it to Corathir to put in the packs. Hiei handed Ariali her sword back and she took it from him and sheathed it looking up at the sky. "We better start going, we shouldn't stay in one place to long." Corathir put the map in his packs grinning, glad to have it. Kirya did a little happy dance because they where one step further on there quest. "Good luck," Hiei said and started to walk off. Corathir turned toward him and said "Won't you come with us? We need a warrior after all." Hiei turned around and looked at this group "ok" he said while thinking I'm gonna be the one to save there hides... Ariali smiled and started to walk passed him while whispering "I can save my own hide thank you."

She turned and walked back into the forest where she had spent the most of her life. Hiei raised an eyebrow wondering how she knew what she was thinking. Ariali pulled her hood back on her head covering her face tearing down a nearby poster and crumpling it into a ball. Corathir followed whistling looking at the landscape. Kirya followed happily humming while playing her harp lightly very bored. Hiei walked next to Ariali "What was that you tore down?" "A poster," she answered looking ahead and tossing the torn poster on the ground. Hiei shrugged it off and followed her but Kirya on the other hand stepped on it. "Hey what's this?" she asked while bending down and unfolded it. "Oh my god Corathir look!" Kirya whispered shoving the poster at him shocked. Corathir looked at it and his eyes widened and whispered to her "She's a pyro! No wonder she won't say anything about herself!" "What if she's planning on killing us with the sword! I mean she does have a map to it and doesn't want any one to get it" Kirya whispered back scared. Corathir nodded, "I think we should tell Hiei." "Oh most definitely, she'll probably take me out first I have no weapons" she squeaked. He nodded and tapped Hiei on the shoulder. "Can I talk with you for a second?" "Sure..."Hiei said oddly wondering what he had to say. Ariali eyed him but continued walking. Corathir showed Hiei the poster looking at Ariali wondering if she was going to attack. Hiei looked at the poster and said quietly "Well, that's interesting..." "What should we do?" Corathir asked fearing for his life. "Well you need to stop being a chicken your supposed to be the hero aren't you? And I guess well have to watch our backs." He blushed and looked down tucking the poster into his pocket. "You're not going to confront her about it?" "No we wouldn't want to create a big scene here would we? There are still a few people on the roads." Corathir nodded and continued walking "I think we should bring it up tonight when there's less people around and we've set up camp." Hiei nodded in agreement. Ariali looked up at the sky and paused at a clearing turning. "I think it's time to make camp."

"But so early?" Kirya asked looking around. "It gets darker faster around here." "H-How dark?" Kirya asked scared because well she didn't like the dark much and also for her life of Ariali attacking them in the night. "Pretty dark but a fire always helps." Ariali said picking up sticks to make a fire with. "Ya...fire...he he" Kirya laughed nervously as Hiei went to help Ariali collect debris. Ariali raised an eyebrow at Kirya then put the sticks in a pile and lighted them with a flint. Hiei brought more over and laid them down looking at Kirya. "I umm have a fear of fire," she thought of quickly. "I see," she answered not convinced as she sat leaning against a nearby tree. Corathir watched Ariali suspiciously keeping his pack close to him for a quick get away. Kirya inched closer to Corathir feeling safer "Well its true when I was little my dress caught on fire." She said crossing her arms. Hiei sat by the fire wondering when he should bring up the poster. Corathir cleared his throat, "so Ariali tell us more about yourself." "Oh what a good idea" Kirya smiled "let's get to know everyone." Ariali laughed as the wind blew "There's not much to tell to be honest." "Aww there has to be at least something," Kirya said sitting down forcing Corathir to sit with her. Corathir sat still unsure about how to act wondering what would happen next. She shrugged "My parents died when I was 6 in a fire. I've wandered around ever since." "I see...is there anything special you can do?" "I'm good with a sword I suppose. Why so many questions? You're not asking Hiei any." Corathir pulled out the poster and handed it to her. "Alright enough of the foreplay, we want to know about this wanted poster." She looked at it frowning, "It's a mistake is all I can tell you." "If thats all you can saw we cant believe you very well," Kirya said raising an eyebrow at her. "Believe me you don't want to know." She answered looking down and throwing the poster into the fire watching it burn. "Well then how can we trust you?" Hiei asked. "You'll just have to trust my word..." Ariali looked up at the night sky and asked. "When is the next full moon?" "Oh oh hold on" Kirya said counting on her fingers "In 4 days" Kirya said smiling. "Why do you need to know, and can we trust you not to burn us in our sleep?" Hiei asked. "I need to know because we need to reach the sword by that time or we have to wait until the next full moon. If you don't trust me I'll go to sleep now so you can keep an eye on me alright?" Ariali said sighing closing her eyes. "Can you only get the sword on full moons?" Kirya asked. Hiei eyed her suspiciously and leaned against another tree but couldn't help but feel that she wasn't bad at all. "Yes because otherwise you can't see the path to get to the sword." "I see..."Kirya said then felt something crawl on her leg and it was a beetle "BBBBUUUUUGGGGG!" Corathir brushed it off rolling his eyes "You're pathetic." "Hmp well at least I'm not a scaredy cat hero" she said crossing her arms. Ariali laughed for the first time in awhile. Hiei shook his head at them "You both are pathetic, how your suppose to wield this sword is beyond me." "I suggest you all go to bed, we need to start moving again in the morning." Ariali said. "Ok" Kirya said not so thrilled about sleeping out here with bugs. Ariali stood up and drew a line around the camp that glowed silver and then died down. Corathir was already sleeping soundly snoring lightly. "What's that for?" Kirya asked curious. "Protection barrier, don't worry you can leave it just not come back in when you leave." "Oh I see" Kirya smiled. Hiei climbed up the tree he was leaning against and laid down on a branch. Ariali leaned against a tree then fell asleep sleeping peacefully. Kirya opened the back and pulled out some of Corathir's clothes to use as a pillow and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next day

Kirya was sound asleep snuggled into Corathir's clothes. Corathir lay snoring in a crumpled heap of leaves. Ariali sat on the edge of a cliff watching the sunrise. Hiei walked up behind her slowly "It's pretty huh?" She turned and smiled slightly, "Ya it's one of my favorite things about nature...Care to join me?" Ariali asked patting next to her. Hiei nodded and sat next to her as she faced the sunrise again watching it light up the nearby village and people as they began their day. "I wonder what it's like to live a normal life." "I don't think anyone lives a normal life." She looked at him, "True but it's more normal than mine." He shrugged "Maybe maybe not." She raised an eyebrow, "So tell me about your life Hiei." "Nothing special, my town got burned down so I've been wandering around." "What about your childhood?" "Can't remember much." "I'd rather not remember mine." "What happened?" She looked down "My parents were burned alive." Hiei looked shocked "I'm...sorry..." Ariali just nodded and said bitterly, "Everyone is but it won't bring them back will it?" "No it won't, but your lucky you knew yours." She looked up feeling bad she snapped at him "You didn't know yours?" "No" he shook his head "I didn't know them or if I had any siblings." Ariali looked down again, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just never really got over it." "It's ok." "I wonder what its like to have a family...you know of your own." "With kids? " She nodded, "Ya I always wanted kids when I get married." "I see...kids can be annoying," Hiei said hugging his knees and looking out at the little town below. "I think they're cute." "They're cute until they open their mouths." She laughed "It's all a part of married life though I guess. Plus I'm sure you'll feel different when it's your children." "True..." She looked at him again, "I'm sure you'll make a great dad when you find that special someone." Hiei looked at Ariali "Thanks..."he said oddly, "I think you'll make a great mom." She smiled the asked, "Is something wrong? You have a weird look on your face..." "Well no ones ever said that to me, so ya..." "Oh sorry." "It's ok." Ariali looked back out into the town watching a mother and father play with their kid in the front lawn. Hiei looked over and say the same sight then stood up and stretched "I'm hungry how about you?" She nodded standing up as well, "Let's see if the others are up yet." Hiei nodded and walked back to camp. Ariali followed thinking he had a cute butt but then she made herself think of something else.

Kirya still was sleeping. Corathir woke up and noticed his clothes under Kirya's head. "Kirya! You're getting my clothes dirty!" "Hm?" Kirya said sleepily. "You're using my clothes as a pillow!" "I know." "You're getting them dirty!" "And like they weren't dirty before!" "Not as dirty!" Kirya sits up and hands him his clothes "They're not that dirty." He just glared and put them back in his pack. "Ok!" Kirya smiled while standing up and stretching. Hiei waited for everyone tapping his foot impatiently. Corathir picked up his pack "So which direction?" "That way" Hiei pointed. Ariali began walking in the direction of the town finding the main road and walked on it. Corathir lagged behind yawning not used to get up so early in the morning. Kirya was a little bit ahead of Corathir still yawning "My back hurts so much" Hiei walked ahead of everyone. "Probably because you're not used to sleeping on the ground." Ariali said watching Hiei walk wondering why she was so interested in his opinion and what made him tick. "True" Kirya said and jumped because there was rustle in the bushes.

Ariali turned unsheathing her sword, "Show yourself..." Gypsies walked out of the bushes with their hands up grinning. "It seems you've got us." "Aahh we're surrounded!" Kirya yelled the obvious hiding behind Corathir. Corathir looked afraid, wondering if they were going to be robbed. "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "You're money." The leader said stepping toward them. "We don't have any sorry where broke" Kirya said nervously peeking over Corathir's shoulder. The leader stepped forward again "I highly doubt that...plus you could bring us a good ransom." He said putting his finger under Ariali's chin. "Hold it there!" Zythar yelled walking up. The Gypsies turned "And who are you?" "I am Lord Zythar" he grinned. Hiei muttered "Great..." "We've heard of you...we're out of here!" A short gypsy said running away along with the other gypsies as Zythar laughed triumphantly. "We can handle ourselves Zythar." Ariali said sheathing her sword. "I know, but now since I saved you I would like my reward" "Reward?" Kirya asked "What reward?" Corathir asked confused. "For saving you guys." "What do you want as a reward?" Ariali asked raising an eyebrow. "Whaaaa? A kiss!" Kirya said shocked. Corathir glared at him "This is crap you didn't even do anything!" Ariali shook her head, "I already kissed you unwillingly once!" "Yes I did I made them go away with out stealing your money." Zythar said grinning. "You did?" Hiei asked kind of mad looking at Ariali. "I don't want my first kiss to go to you!" Kirya said. "By accident..." She said still glaring at him. "I meant to kiss his cheek since I felt bad but being the jerk he is, he moved." Zythar grinned, "Aw come now it won't be bad." "Believe me Kirya, it was bad." Ariali said. "Oh Ariali is not like I slipped my tongue in your mouth." She glared "I felt something before I pulled away you perv." He grinned perversely. Hiei glared "Will you just go?" "Not until I collect my reward" Zythar said advancing to where Kirya was but she hid behind Corathir more. Corathir glared rolling up his sleeves. "Don't touch her!" "Ohh protective aren't we?" "Yes now back off." Corathir said giving him a death glare. He frowned, "It'll be just a peek?" "Ya listen to what I said" Kirya added in. "Fine, oooohhhh Ariali," he chimed turning towards her. Ariali stood there frowning. "What makes you think I'll say yes?" "Because we've already kissed..." "Look just go she doesn't want you kissing her," Hiei said glaring at him walking in front of her. "Oh Corathir your my hero," Kirya said while hugging him from behind being childish. Corathir grinned and hugged her back, "No problem." "And I must say it wasn't a very good kiss, so there's no reason for me to do it again." Ariali said smirking. "You girls are no fun," he pouted.

A girl with short red hair and hazel eyes came running through the tree screaming "Zythar! My love! There you are!" "Hello Mirtha." Zythar said. She ran over and hugged him tightly, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" "Really..."Zythar said not returning the hug. "You never wrote back to me!" She said kissing him and hugging him. "I didn't? Oh I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind.." Ariali shook her head "We'll be leaving now...it seems you got your kiss after all." Mirtha looked at her and stormed up to her "What kiss are you talking about!" She turned back to Zythar, "Are you cheating on me?" Mirtha looked as if she was about to cry. Corathir said "Ya he kissed Ariali." "Nooo, shut it!" Zythar yelled. And he wanted to kiss her again and me!" Kirya yelled. "Mirtha you're my girlfriend why would I kiss anyone else?" Zythar said smiling. She grinned and then poked Ariali hard on the shoulder. "Listen you whore, if you ever touch my man again or I'll smack you so hard you'll be eating soup for the rest of your life!" Ariali looked at her shocked, "What are you talking about! I wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole!" Mirtha glared at her "Why what's the matter with him! Is there something wrong with him! Because no one insults my boyfriend and gets away with it..." "Mirtha it's ok...she just has bad taste thats all." "Mirtha it's ok...she just has bad taste thats all." Ariali glared "What the hell is the supposed to mean? I think because I wouldn't kiss you means I have very good taste." "You wont kiss me that means you have bad taste." "You won't kiss me that means you have bad taste." "Pfft ya right your a pompous, ignorant, perverted jerk...why the hell would I kiss you?" "Because I'm good looking." "Pffffffft," Kirya said. "You're not ugly but you're no Prince Charming." Ariali said folding her arms across your chest. "And besides you shouldn't kiss someone because you just want to your suppose to kiss someone you like, or maybe even love." Kirya added. Ariali nodded, "I agree." Mirtha meanwhile was hitting on Corathir who was backing up slowly trying to get away from her. Kirya turned and saw, "Hey missy!" she yelled walking up to her. "What? It's not he's your man." Mirtha said smiling. Kirya gets flustered "But what about Zythar are you cheating on him!" "Oh cat fight," Zythar said excitedly. Mirtha said, "He doesn't care...as long as he doesn't cheat on me." "I wont allow you to touch Corathir" Kirya said while glaring. "Getting protective aren't we?" Mirtha asked grinning touching Corathir's shoulder. "Yes!" Kirya yelled while running at her and ramming into her. Mirtha flies into the air screaming and lands on the ground. Ariali stood there amazed at what was happening leaning on Hiei slightly afraid that from the surprise she would fall on the ground. Hiei looked at Ariali with a raised eyebrow. Kirya stood over Mirtha "Don't touch him" she gave her a very cold glare. Mirtha shook in fear and stammered "I won't." "Good" she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

(The song was written by my friend Jess...I hope you like it! . R/R)

NightmaresofRed

Chapter 7

Corathir blinked in surprise then a huge grin spread across his features as he said "Kirya you kick butt!" Kirya laughed and smiled pleased with her handy work, "Thanks" she answered rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Corathir walked over and kissed her cheek turning pink himself. Kirya turned bright red looking at Corathir surprised. Hiei raises his eyebrows surprised at Kirya's strength, "I see even though you seem pretty clueless at times, you can be tough when it is needed." Zythar looked between the two grinning, "Aw young love, the sweetest thing there is!" Ariali snapped out of her daze, and realizing she was leaning on Hiei pulled away turning a light shade of pink and said "Very cute too." Kirya giggled and covered her already beat red cheeks saying "stop it." "Ya, you guys are embarrassing us." Corathir said pink as well with a slight smile on his face. Hiei, deciding that it was time to leave suggested they continue on. Ariali nodded pulling her hood over her head and begins walking to the nearest town. Meanwhile Mirtha has crawled over to Zythar and clung to his knees saying in a whiney voice "Honey! Do you forgive me! I love you!" Corathir looked at her shaking his head in disgust "Wow...she's pathetic." Zythar looks down at her shaking his legs trying to pry her off, "Ya." Hiei just shook his head and began walking in the direction of the town mumbling "Pathetic fool." Ariali pulls her cloak tighter to her slim form as she stares at ground, trying to ignore the persistent whispers of the town folk as they see the wanted posters. Hiei's eyes flash to slight concern as he looks down at her "Are you ok?" Ariali nods and says quietly "They're talking about me...about how they think I burned those towns." Corathir and kirya walked further back, talking about the two. Corathir asked looking at them briefly, "Do you think they're dating?" Kirya looks ahead the them thinking, "I don't know, I mean they only just met right?" She then shrugs and adds. "But they'd be cute together." Hiei glares at the towns people "We'll fins the person to prove your innocence as well as helping that scaredy cat hero." He says motioning toward Corathir. Corathir looks at Hiei confused but shrugs and says to Kirya "Ya, I think so too, plus he did get mad at Zythar." Kirya nodded agreeing with him "True, maybe he likes her and she likes him but they're to afraid to say anything. Oh it's like a cute romance novel! It's inspired me to write a song!" Kirya says giggling. Corathir chuckles at her enthusiasm and tells her he'd love to here it. Kirya looks at him grinning, "Really! You actually want to hear? It makes me so happy!" She twirls and begins to play on her harp.

_On the day that the sun rose in the sky_

_the color was red, _

_which stained the forest floor. _

_For he wasn't able to tell her,_

_when they first met their paths intertwined _

_and found themselves working together, _

_and liking one another! _

_But they had a fear,_

_the single fear everyone has._

_Admitting that they liked each other._

_And now this sad song has ended, _

_with the young man looking down, _

_on his untold love. _

_As she lays there dead and pale,_

_he whispers in soft sweet words "I love you." _

_And then sun finally rises high in the sky, _

_and the red is gone as the wind blows by. _

_Taking her body along with it, _

_leaving a single white rose._

Corathir grinned "I love it, I think it's your best song yet! Though the ending is sad." He says ruffling Kirya's hair. "Great job munchkin!" "Hey!" Kirya yells annoyed, "I'm not a munchkin!" "You are to me." Corathir says looking down at her smiling. Kirya sticks out her tongue smiling, tries to mess up his hair. Corathir grabs her hand, as Kirya tries to pull her hand away frowning. Corathir grins tickling her with his free hand as she squirms laughing harder yelling "Not fair!" as the tickle fight begins.

Ariali looks up and smiles at Hiei "Thank you, though I fear Corathir might be a lost cause," She says. Hiei snickers and nods, "I agree, but we'll have to manage." Ariali pulls off her hood gaining more confident as they take each step, "I guess so." Hiei smiles at her and she suddenly hugs him. As he recovers from his shock he feels himself hug her back with a slight smile on his face. Ariali looks over his shoulder at the houses on the side of the wide dirt road and she tenses suddenly recognizing for the first time where they were as she pulls away from Hiei holding in her tears that are now threatening to spill out. Hiei looks down at her surprised, but says in a soft voice "It's ok to let your tears show." Ariali looks surprised at his kind words as her tears pour out and her shoulders shake as she sobs. Hiei unsure how to deal with her sudden break down pulls out his slightly stained handkerchief and hands it to her. Ariali leaned on him burying her face into his chest, searching for some comfort. Hiei rubbed her back and said in gentle tones, "It's ok." Ariali nods and says through tears "M-my parents, they d-d-died here. They w-w-were burned b-because the p-people thought they h-had killed a n-nearby t-tribe." Corathir and Kirya look over stopping they're tickle fight, Kirya stands up and asks with concern. "Oh no, I was wrong?" Corathir frowns confused, as Kirya suggests "Maybe we should go around the town." Corathir nods in agreement, as Hiei looks at Ariali "I think it would be best." Ariali breathes trying to calm down as Hiei asks her "Do you want to go around?" Ariali looks up at him with her tear stained face and nods. Corathir glares at the few people who stop and stare, wondering what's going on. Kirya says watching the people as well "Besides, these people seem so rude. All they do is stare." Kirya pretends to look stupid, staring at random people. "Haven't they ever seen people from different towns!" Corathir chuckles "Guess not, we better get going." Kirya decides to change the subject, "Okies!" as she marches out of town in the lead. Hiei looks down at Ariali in his arms and rubs her arms reassuringly, "come on" he says with a half smile. She nods and follows sniffling and suddenly the sniffling stops.

Kirya still smiling and walking "Now let's hope we get no more interruptions tonight." Corathir turns to look at Ariali and realizes she's now tied up and laying in the middle of the dirt path. "What now! Won't we ever be at peace!" Hiei noticing a tall, well muscled armed man standing infront of the now tied up Ariali, draws his sword and growls "What do you want?" "I already have what I want," the man says motioning to Ariali. "Let her go!" Hiei yells becoming angry. Kirya gasps "Poor Ariali! Let her go, she's innocent!" The man looks at Hiei with a grin, "The porcupine is upset! How horrible!" Hiei growls "Don't call me porcupine." Corathir realizing he still has a sword strapped to his side, pulls his sword out as Ariali struggles against the ropes. Corathir charges at the man, but he's tripped by him and goes crashing into a nearby house. Hiei snorted "Corathir you're pathetic." Kirya was behind Ariali, cutting the ropes on her ankles. The man turns and kicks her hard in the stomach. "No one interferes with my reward money!" He says as he holds up a wanted poster with Ariali's picture on it. As Kirya flys off to the side from the kick, Ariali kicks the man's legs out from underneath him causing him to fall on the ground in pain. Hiei taking advantage of the situation puts his foot on the guys head and his katana at his throat, rage filling his eyes. The man looks down at the katana growling unhappy. Hiei's eyes turn cold and heartless as he cuts the man's throat in one swift motion. Ariali looks at Hiei with shock and slight fear as the blood on his sword drips off onto the dirt path. Hiei's eyes turn back to normal as he whips the bounty hunter's blood off his katana and finishes cutting Ariali's ropes. Corathir stood up from debris and held his head staggering. Kirya stood as well, trying to catch her breath, making a mental note not to get on Hiei's bad side. Ariali stood up rubbing her wrists as Hiei said "I suggest we find somewhere to wash up." Ariali looked at him with slight fear, "You know, you didn't have to kill him." Hiei grunted and answered "Would you rather him to run free and bring more bounty hunters?" Ariali said frowning "But he wasn't a threat Hiei!" His frown deepened "Still he would have brought more." Ariali looked down, "I guess...just the rage in your eyes...it frightened me a little." Hiei ignored her and said "Are there any hot springs around here?" Corathir yelled from a distance "I found some!"

The girls stripped of their clothing and enjoyed a relaxing soak as the guys did the same, washing they're clothes as well. Ariali spoke up, "So Kirya, what's going on between you and Corathir?" Kirya just looked at her confused, "We've been friends since we were little..." Corathir heard their conversation and leaned in toward the bushes that were separating the 2 hot springs as Hiei washed his clothes. Kirya asked "Why?" Then she leaned toward the other girl slightly and asked "What about you and Hiei?" Ariali blushed "Well I was just wondering since you two seem to like each other as more than just friends." Kirya blushed as well, "I see...I don't know what her thinks though...do you like Hiei?" Corathir turned toward Hiei and whispered urgently "Hiei, listen, they're talking about us!" Hiei walked over just as Ariali turned red at Kirya's questiona dn sunk further into the water, "I-I don't know...I think I do." Kirya giggled, "Aww why not? You guys look so cute together!" Ariali smiled slightly, "So do you and Corathir." Mean while Corathir was leaning so into the bushes to hear that he lost his balance and fell face first into the girl's hot spring and came out spitting out water. Kirya stood there in shock, then the yelling began...

"CORATHIR!" Kirya yelled as she slapped him hard across the face. "You pervert!" Ariali looks out of the water in shock and sees Hiei in the other hot spring, since the now dense bushes had been cleared by Corathir leaning on them. Hiei noticing Ariali, sunk underwater fast to cover his naked form as Ariali did the same with a huge blush. Kirya was now screaming at Corathir at the top of her lungs as she stood up, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Corathir stood there noticing how little covering Kirya had and then snapped out of his fantasys. "Sorry! I was just trying to hear what you were talking about!" Corathir said trying to explain himself. Kirya's eyes narrowed "So you were evesdropping!" she asked him poking his chest. "Yes...I mean...NO!" Corathir answered flustered. "What did you hear?"Ariali asked getting out of the water and pulling on dry clothes in the privacy of bushes. "I heard some stuff...about you and something about liking Hiei...and um," Corathir said pink. "And?" Kirya asked crossing her arms. Hiei cleared his throat, already out of the hot spring himself, "You know you two are still naked..." Corathir's eyes widened in surprise as Kirya said "I forgot about that, but it's not like we haven't seen each other naked anyways," she looked away pink sinking into the warm water. "Ya.." Corathir agreed sinking into the water as well. Kirya got out of the water and got dressed as Corathir did the same. Kirya sat next to Ariali "That was so embaressing." Ariali nodded afraid her voice would crack showing how embaressed she was. Corathir cleared his throat and turned toward Ariali "So you really think that...Kirya and I would make a good couple?" Ariali nodded "When I first met you two I thought you were a couple." Hiei walks over with his hand in his pockets "So did I." "Oh ya, I remember one of you two saying something about that when we met." Kirya said nodding a little pink still.

Corathir sat thinking then looked up at Kirya "Kirya I..." Corathir clears his throat and continues "I think I love you...I've loved you since we were little." Kirya turned to him with a huge blush "Me too Corathir, I was just afraid to say anything because I thought...you didn't..." Corathir nodding stepping closer to her, "Me as well." Kirya looked up at him as he took her hands in his and smiled a warm smile. Kirya smiled back just as warmly as Corathir closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly. Kirya kisses him back as they ignore Ariali and Hiei completely. Hiei looked up at Ariali feeling uncomfortable "I think we should let them be..." "Ya," Araili said agreeing walking out into another clearing in the forest as Hiei followed.


End file.
